Chuck vs The Heroes
by WhiteIce
Summary: When Sylar comes after the people he loves, Chuck must step up from being your ordinary nerd/secret agent to joining forces with some of the most dangerous people on this planet. ChuckHeroes crossover. Chuck/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had one of my crazy brainwaves after watching an episode of Chuck. And because c'mon, who doesn't want a crazy showdown between Sarah, Chuck and Sylar? There will definitely be Chuck/Sarah. And I have to include some Chuck/Lou. If you don't know who she is, she'll be in the next few episodes of Chuck. Sorry all you Sarah lovers. Please forgive me for the next couple of chapters. **

**One more request is that I read up on Heroes, and know what's going on, but I can't always watch the episodes. If I get the character's mood, powers, motives…. Anything wrong, please feel free to correct me. I really want to make this a good story.**

**P.S. I am using Ellie (Chuck's sister) and Elle (a member of the Company). Please don't get confused.**

Sara Walker hadn't thought there was anything suspicious about Chuck not going into the Nerd Herd that morning. A few days ago, he had caught a slight cold and she thought he was simply resting. Casey (as usual) had merely grunted when she told him, and had made no further inquires that day. However, that night they had gotten a mission, and Sarah had walked over to Chuck's house with Casey, even though Casey said he would do it alone. She wanted to make sure Chuck was okay. Just a little bit.

When they got to the house, it was pitch black and nobody seemed to be home. She knocked once, and the door creaked open, and she saw a still figure lying on the ground. That's when she knew something had gone wrong.

"Chuck!" She shouted, heart racing, adrenaline pumping. She usually welcomed it, but not today. Today her heart was clinched in fear and her nerves were working overtime and…

Ellie was on the floor in front of them, a pool of blood spewing out of her body. Sarah flew down to her, checking for a pulse, while Casey drew his gun.

"Ellie, are you okay?"

Then the words came out that she knew she would hear, but still didn't want to.

"Chuck…They took Chuck."

* * *

In the darkness, Elle clucked her tongue as she looked at the unmoving male laying at her feet. It had been one heck of a time getting him out of his house, but the Company would be pleased.

**And there you go! See you next chapter!**

_-WhiteIce_


	2. Chapter 2

MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT! As of later today, this story will be moved to the Chuck Section. Please go there to read it.

By the way, this takes place after Powerless (Heroes) and Chuck V.S. the Marlin (Chuck).

I also forgot to mention that I do not own Chuck or Heroes. This goes for the first chapter, this chapter and the rest of the story.

* * *

"Chuck!" Sarah called out, walking through the dingy building. She shivered slightly as a chill ran through her. Although it was an ideal hiding place to hold a hostage – dark, moist and virtually abandoned – she still hated going through these wreaks, even though Chuck might be in them. This one was unusually huge, so she had had to split up from Casey to cover it. Still, if it brought Chuck back… It was worth it. 

"Sarah…" She froze, hearing that familiar voice. But she didn't remember it ever being so strained… and weak.

" Chuck, Chuck! I'm here! Keep talking to me!" She ran through the building, following Chuck's whispered callings of her name. Finally, she came outside a door, and taking a deep breath, turned the knob.

And felt the world come to a sliding stop.

Chuck lay in the corner of a torture chamber, scars littering his body. He wore nothing except for a pair of sweats, which were covered with blood and right on his chest, she could see a dark red spot, with skin torn apart…

"Sarah." Chuck looked over at her and even in his time of pain, she could see the relief and comfort that her presence brought to him.

"It's going to be okay, Chuck, I'm going to get you out of here." She somehow managed to get over to him, and put her hands down on his chest, where the blood from the bullet room was slowly growing bigger…

"I didn't tell anything, but they… don't want you to know that. They…They tried to stop me from telling you what happ…happened." He looked down at the bullet wound, and managed a few strained wheezes, in what would have been laughter. "Guess that didn't work out."

"Hold on Chuck…" Where was Casey? Surely he would have heard her cries for Chuck by now?

"Sarah, I…You probably don't want to hear this right now. But… I love you. I really do. Even though you probably don't…" His voice faded away, but Sarah saw the life that he clung to in his eyes.

"Chuck…I…I…" Then she saw his eyes dim, and felt his body stiffen momentarily, then go loose. "NO! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" She looked into the puppy dog eyes which had once held the innocence and purity that she loved, and felt like nothing else in the world mattered, now that the life had gone out of them.

She lowered her head onto Chuck's chest, no longer caring about anything, not even the last torturer that had come back to finish the job, and was aiming his gun at her head. "I love you too." She whispered in the final moments of her life, the only time when she was really able to express the feelings that she had had kept a secret for so long, then she heard a loud sound, and waited in the half second of life that she had left for the bullet to pierce through her head and…

She woke up, tears running down her cheeks and her body shaking with sobs uncontrollably.

Sarah Walker was a living wreak.

Losing Chuck was even worse than she thought it would be. The NSA and CIA were in an uproar, Casey was on the verge of killing somebody, and Sarah was forced to watch it all. If she hadn't been so heartbroken, she would have found it amusing that one nerd had caused all this, but thinking of Chuck made everything even worse.

As cliched as it sounded, she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't focus on anything. Whenever she had a moment to rest, she would picture Chuck bloody, broken, hurt, tortured, dead. By the end of the first week that he had gone missing, even Sarah's superiors were noticing something very wrong with her.

But the worse part was the nights. She sometimes wondered if she was actually in a torture chamber herself, having to watch Chuck vanish and be killed every night. Whenever her body would give out and she would be forced to drift into unconsciousness for a few hours, her worst fears came alive.

She would be forced to watch Chuck killed in slow, executing ways, with him screaming for her all the while.

The kidnappers would erase all memory of her, and Chuck wouldn't even know the few facts that he had so carefully remembered about her.

Ellie and the rest of Chuck's friends would find out the truth, and she would become an outcast from one of the only families she had known for 10 years.

Sarah tried to force her body down on the bed and relax, but like so many nights, she was left awake with thoughts of a certain nerd, and where he could be.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay?" 

"Emily, for the last time, he's fine. Elle just hit a little hard."

"A little? He's been in a coma for a week, that's not okay-"

"Thank you, Rory, that's really helping."

Chuck groaned as he suddenly heard these voices. What was going on? He forced his protesting eyes to open. Then he suddenly saw the familiar figures of Ilsa, Emily, Rory and Lou above his bed, faces wrinkled with concern. He paused for a moment, then grinned.

"Nice to see you guys okay. Sarah and Casey didn't give you too much problems? They're okay?"

Ilsa was the first one to recover from her shock and speak. "They're probably in some deep trouble with the government, but otherwise, there's not a scratch on them. They don't remember a thing either."

Chuck nodded, relieved. "And next time, could you tell Elle not to hit me so hard?" He groaned. "Ouch."

Lou smiled, and walked out over to the door. "I'll tell Mr. Bishop you're here." She stopped and turned back to Chuck, positively beaming. "Welcome to the Company, Chuck."

* * *

A/N: Okay, now you're all saying, what the heck has happened? Don't worry, in the chapters to come, I'll explain everything. 


	3. Chapter 3

"For the last time Ellie, are you sure you didn't see anyone?" Sarah leaned forward in anticipation, hoping beyond hope that the answer might be different from the twenty other times she had asked it.

"I'm sorry, really Sarah, but I just felt this horrible pain, and passed out. I truly didn't see anybody."

Sarah frowned in disappointment as she sat by Ellie's hospital bed. Both women sat in a grim silence. Finally, Ellie leaned forward and placed her hand on Sarah's. "Sarah, I know how much you care for him, but I really think that we should leave this to the professionals."

Looking into Ellie's sincere eyes, Sarah nodded a silent yes. 'If Chuck were here right now, the last thing he would want me to do is freak out his sister.' Sarah thought. 'Even if that means lying to her.'

But a small guilty part screamed fowl at her. 'You also don't want Ellie to find out the truth because she'd hate your guts.'

'Of course I don't want her to hate my guts! If she remembers anything about being attacked, she'll tell me!' Sarah argued mentally with herself.

'Oh yeah, keep on deluding yourself. That's like saying that Chuck was just the Intersect to you.' But the voices in her head stopped, because just thinking about Chuck hurt.

Meanwhile, Ellie shifted restlessly in her bed. "I wish they would let me out of here!" She exclaimed, frustrated. "The only part that really hurts is my back, and that's just a little cut!"

The doctors were mystified at Elle's injuries. When she was brought in, the only source of damage they could find was one very large, yet not very deep, cut on her back. They tried to find more damage, but all that lead to was a week in the hospital, and an annoyed Ellie. Sarah just thought that it was lucky that whoever had taken Chuck hadn't just killed Ellie.

She was just thinking this grim thought when she walked into her hotel apartment and saw a package lying on her bed. Alarmed, she whipped her gun out of her purse, and searched the apartment, but finally finding no one there, she set her gun down on her bed and opened her package.

Her breath caught.

Inside was a painting of Chuck. Whoever had made this had gotten every detail of him right. The hair, the lips, even the eyes… Sarah looked at just him for a minute, before she took in the rest of the painting which made her freeze in shock.

Around Chuck, taking up the whole painting, stood several people, all different age groups, all different races, nothing about them similar.

But it wasn't those people that made her breath come out in gasps, it was what they were _doing_.

One person's hands where glowing a bright blue, another was in a cheerleading uniform, with her arm on fire, to no apparent pain. As Sarah began to look over the painting, she noticed more and more odd things.

A small man holding a large sword.

A teenage boy who appeared to be in the air.

A woman who's eyes were all black.

Sarah just stared at the picture, seeing more and more weird things. She didn't know what to think. She had heard that when someone was kidnapped, the kidnappers would try taunting with signs that their victim was still alive, but nothing like this. She had never seen these people before in her life, and they didn't look like they belonged to the CIA. Each of them had an … an air, that was it. An air of rebelliousness, and danger, almost. It was hard to describe, but in some odd way, they almost looked like they belonged together.

And Chuck. He seemed perfectly fine. Not at all the way she would have expected him to be, and certainly not the way a kidnapper would have painted him. They would have wanted him to look as pathetic and helpless as possible.

As she looked closer into Chuck's face, Sarah could see that Chuck didn't look like he was terrified or in pain. He looked…confident. Slightly nervous, but the look on his face was one of determination, not fear.

Sarah put the picture back down on her bed, and looked into the box to see if there was anything else. All she found was a folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it to see a short note:

_If you want to know what is happening, then meet me a Pier 9 at 11:00 tonight. Tell anyone, and you'll never know what happens to him. _

Sarah looked up from the note with panicked eyes. Him must mean Chuck. She needed to go, no matter what the cost. It was worth it. If Chuck needed her, then she would be there. Forget the CIA and their orders.

Looking into the Chuck's face one more time, Sarah got ready to prepare herself and go to Pier 9.

* * *

The pier was dead empty and slightly cold. 'Just like in my dream.' Sarah thought, then shook the thought off. This was different. Hopefully. 

"Ms. Walker?" Sarah turned to see a man step out of the shadows. He didn't look that threatening. He was short and handsome, in a mousy kind of way. He smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."

Sarah held up the picture under her arm to show the man. "You sent me this?" She wasn't about to pretend to be polite, especially when in the presence of a potential kidnapper. This was all business.

"Yes. I sent that to you because I thought you would probably be the easiest to convince." He started walking slowly towards her, hands slightly up, to show he came in peace.

"Why would I be the easiest?" Sarah asked, her grip tightening on the picture.

"Because you care the most about him. Well," he amended, "his sister probably passes you up, but I wasn't sure what she would make of the picture."

"How do you know about Ellie?" Sarah's voice now carried a defensive, hard tone.

"Please," the man chucked, "I mean her no harm." Even as he said this, thought, his face transformed. He suddenly looked menacing, dangerous even. "Only you."

Sarah dropped the picture and pulled out her gun, but it was suddenly dragged out of her hand, like someone had grabbed it. She looked around, but there was no one there except for the small man. Suddenly, she felt like her body was shutting down. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

The man walked up to her, another small smile appearing on his face, although this time he looked slightly demented. "My name's Sylar, and I've been looking for Chuck for a very long time."

Sarah tried to move, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. The man – or Sylar - raised an eyebrow, though. "You're a strong one, aren't you?" He removed loops of thick, rope-like wire from his coat pocket, and began tying them around her body. When he was finished, Sarah felt her body begin to move again. She collapsed to the ground, looking up at Sylar with fury and fear in her eyes. He seemed to enjoy this, and continued talking.

"All you have to do is stay here for a couple of days until Chuck dashes in here to save you and then I can get him. It's easy."

"What do you mean "get"?" Sarah felt her chest starting to constrict with panic.

"Basically I'll just pin him to the wall, slice open his head and – Well, I'm not sure you want to hear the end of this. It'll be very quick, very easy. Painful – yes there will be pain, but it'll be over before he knows it." He glanced down at Sarah, who now looked like she was having a panic attack. "Don't be this way. I mean, I need you alive once Chuck gets here. Who else is he going to risk his life for?" He voice turned taunting. "He loves you."

Sarah closed her eyes, trying her hardest to fight the tears that were gathering there. She was not going to cry in front of this murderer. She was going to find a way to help Chuck. But if he could do to Chuck what he did to her, whatever it was, Sarah knew that it was hopeless.

"And I'll end it for you, too, right after Chuck." She could hear his voice saying. Great – so she would only have to deal with the guilt of leading Chuck to his horribly painful death for a few days instead of the rest of her life. 'Just wonderful.' She thought sarcastically to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her, and then a shout of fury from Sylar. "YOU! Get away from her!" Sarah felt an arm being wrapped around her midsection, and then nothing. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't at the pier with Sylar anymore. She was in the arms of a man, in a dingy apartment.

The man put her down on a bed, and laid something down on the table, which Sarah was surprised to see was the picture of Chuck. Then he went back to her, and began to untie the knots from the wire. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sarah said nothing, and lay motionless until she was free, then kicked her foot up and snapped his head back. She heard the sound of the neck bones breaking, but pulled a knife out of her sleeve and quickly moved over to the table, where the picture lay. She picked up the picture and turned back to the man –

Who was standing, pushing his neck back into place.

"Did you really need to do that?" Sarah began to walk backwards, ready to defend herself. "Can you just let me explain myself?" She shook her head, speechless. "Listen – I'm not going to hurt you. I'm one of the good guys, I promise." Sarah turned and ran. "Wha- I just said I was one of the good guys!" She heard an exasperated sigh behind her. She ran to the door of the apartment and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge.

"I'm not letting you leave." She turned to see the man at the door of his bedroom. "At least not until you hear my side of the story. Look," he jerked his hand, and the knife flew out of Sarah's hand and into his stomach, "I could just attack you. But I haven't done that, have I?" Sarah watched in amazement as he pulled the knife out and his stomach immediately began healing itself. In a matter of seconds, it was back to normal. "And you can't hurt me either."

"Just listen to me, and then you can leave if you want." He moved his hand, and a chair suddenly scooted over to Sarah. Knowing that she had no chance against this man, she tentatively sat down on the edge and looked at him.

"Um… How do I begin this?" Now that he actually had Sarah's attention, he seemed to have no idea how to continue. Sarah decided to start.

"Where is Chuck? Who was that man? How can you do all these…" she struggled with words that fit for what she had just seen "…things."

"Well, that makes things easier, you know nothing! At least I know where to begin." He gave a nervous chuckle. "What you just saw me do, is… I don't know what it is. It might be science, it might be magic, who knows. We don't know how we got these powers or where they came from. I say, we because there are others out there, like me." He stopped and looked at Sarah. "Are you following me?"

She nodded ever so slightly, and he continued. "That man you meet, Sylar, he's one of the bad guys."

"I can see that," she spoke in a raspy whisper.

"You see, he's got multiple abilities, instead of just one, like most people do. He gets them by cutting open his victims' heads and -"

"I heard that part from him." Sarah didn't want to relieve the mental picture in her head of Chuck lying, with his head sliced open, on the ground.

"Oh, right. Well, I knew he was coming after you because of this." And he picked up an object lying by the couch, and showed it to Sarah. Like with the other picture, her heart quickened and breath stopped.

It was her, tied up on Pier 9 with Sylar standing over her. Just as she had been a few minutes ago. She looked up at the man.

"I painted this, it's one of my powers, to be able to paint the future." Sarah felt her mind go numb. So that picture that she had seen of Chuck earlier…

"I knew I had to come save you after I painted this. So I staked out at the Pier for a month every night. But I thought Sylar was coming after you, not this Chuck person."

"You don't know Chuck?" She felt the disappointment coursing through her body. She had been so close!

"No, I'm sorry. Um… I probably should have asked this when you first came in – but who are you?"

"Who are you?" Sarah countered. The man answered without hesitation, not a trace of deception in his eyes.

"Peter Petrelli."

So that's how she recognized him. He was the brother of Nathan Petrelli, the man who had been formerly elected governor of New York. "And you're one of these…people with powers?"

"Yep." For a minute, Sarah saw a proud gleam light his eyes. She could tell that he was truly pleased with these powers that he had been given.

"What can you…do?"

"A lot of stuff. You know how Sylar gets his power? Well, that's kind of like me. Except I just get it by being around the person." He added hastily as Sarah jumped up in alarm. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Then how does Sylar knows Chuck and you don't?" Sarah said.

Peter shrugged at this one. "I don't know, to be honest with you." He paused. "But…You see, I sort of have a knack for nosing into other people's business. And I think…That maybe it was destined of me to help you find Chuck. After all, I did draw that picture of you." Sarah looked back at the picture. She looked so pathetic, all scared and teary. CIA agents did not get scared. Then she remembered that by going to the docks tonight and not informing her superiors, she technically might be fired from her job. She glanced another look at Peter.

She really didn't trust this guy, no matter how honest and good he seemed. Nobody just…swooped in and saved someone, because they were "destined to". Who believed in that junk anymore?

But if he could really help her find Chuck…

What did she have to lose?

She got up and went over to stand by him. "Tell me how you can help."

Peter cleared his throat. "I think that maybe we should go back to the pier. It would give us a place to start."

Sarah nodded. Yes, California was as good an option as any. After all, it was Chuck's home.

"Okay then. But first…" He turned towards the wall, and squinted his eyes in concentration. Before Sarah could ask what he was doing, she saw lines appearing on the wall, Peter's hand tracing them in the air. When she saw just how easily he could do that she had to sit back down again, thinking about Sylar and Chuck. She watched as Peter took the paintings and put them in the hole in the wall. Then, he fit the piece of wall over the hole again, all by using his powers.

Then, Peter stretched out a hand. "If I'm going to take you to the pier, you've got to hold on to me."

'I must really be desperate to get Chuck back,' Sarah thought. 'I never would have done this a few weeks ago.'

Sarah walked forward and Peter wrapped an arm around her waist. He noticed her body tense. "Sorry, but it's just for precaution. I don't know what happens if someone lets go of me during this."

Sarah was about to ask what he meant, when she suddenly felt her feet dangling in thin air for a split second, and then hitting the rough ground of the pier again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, you're probably all screaming "What's going on?" But I promise, I will start telling Chuck's story. I just needed to introduce Sarah to the world of Heroes. I'm going to write another chapter soon. 

Bonus Question: Who can tell me the importance of Pier 9 in Chuck?


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she recovered from the change in environment, Sarah immediately twisted out of Peter's grip.

"Another one of your powers?" She asked, turning to Peter, who didn't look remotely fazed.

"Yep." Then his expression turned serious. "Let's hope Sylar isn't still here."

"Good point." Sarah said, looking around the dock. "C'mon."

Sarah couldn't think of anyplace safe for them to go, except for her place. She just hoped that Casey hadn't installed any bugs in the hotel. Leading the way, she and Peter made their way back to Sarah's hotel room.

"Well, this is very…clean." Peter walked in, then automatically stepped away from Sarah, who was holding a gun to his chest.

"What are you doing?! Didn't I already tell you that you can't hurt me!" He yelled.

"I want to know what you can do. What "powers" you have. And shut up, even if you can heal yourself this won't go down well if someone hears you."

"For you. I've already shown that I can just…" Peter suddenly vanished, to Sarah's alarm, but showed up moments later on the other side of her room, "disappear."

"But…" He continued, noticing that the look on Sarah's face was getting increasingly agitated, "I'll tell you my powers. Maybe then you'll finally trust me." He muttered.

Receiving silence from the blond, he rolled his eyes and continued on. "So far I can fly, read minds, release electric blasts and radiation, turn invisible, walk through walls, move things with my mind, have super strength, see the future through dreams and paintings, teleport into time and heal myself. The last few you saw. Oh, and whenever I'm close to other people like me, I get their powers. Are you okay?"

Sarah appeared to have frozen, not moving in shock. When she finally spoke, it came out in a whisper. "You can do all that?"

"I already told you yes. Now that I've told you my secrets, tell me about this Chuck that we're hunting for."

Sarah looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she tell Peter about everything? The Intersect, the CIA, why she was so gung-ho on rescuing Chuck…

"Don't worry, you won't have to betray anybody. I already know your name's Sarah Walker, at least that's the name the CIA, who employs you, gave you. You're desperately in love with Charles Bartowski, nickname Chuck, head nerd of the Nerd Herd of the local Buy More, holder of all the CIA's information, which was downloaded into a supercomputer called the Intersect and then downloaded into Chuck's memory accidentally by an e-mail sent by Bryce Larkin, your former boyfriend."

Seeing the deadly look Sarah was giving him, he added. "Telepathy, remember? The real question is: Why would this interest Sylar?" Peter didn't even need to look up to know that Sarah would greet him with a skeptical glare. "Besides the government information?"

"Chuck doesn't have any special powers." Sarah blushed with shame as she said this. "I mean…your type of powers. He can't move things with his mind just by thinking about them, or read minds." She shot Peter a look as she said this.

"But as far as I know, Sylar doesn't get anything from the brains but the powers. Maybe he's found a way to extract memories?" Peter mused.

Sarah and Peter sat in a long silence, occasionally throwing out ideas, until Sarah looked down at her watch. "Oh great." She muttered and began to go into her closet. Then she turned and pointed a finger at Peter. "Stay there." He sighed and held up his hands in a mock gesture of surrender.

When Sarah came back out, she was all decked out in her Weinerlicious costume. Peter began to laugh. "What the heck is th- Oh, wait, cover job for the CIA. Got it." Sarah ground her teeth and made a mental note to work on blocking her mind, which, of course, Peter probably heard.

She and Peter were just about to leave the hotel room when Sarah turned to him. "Turn invisible." She ordered. "I don't want anyone seeing me with another man, it would look like I've replaced Chuck…. And if they were involved with his kidnapping, I need to be close to them and in their good graces if they're a friend of Chuck." She finished lamely, kicking herself for not having a better excuse.

Peter raised his eyebrows, but didn't argue. It was odd, Sarah thought, having him hover in the Weinerlicious restaurant all day. She could feel his presence, even though she couldn't see him. She wondered why nobody else felt it. Then again, she mused, they probably just think that they're imagining it. That's why, at around 3:00, she was surprised when Peter suddenly turned visible. He turned to Sarah and hissed, "Look outside."

Sarah turned to look out the window, and saw Lou walking to her car. She turned to Peter with confusion. "That's just Lou. She runs the sandwich place around here."

Peter nodded negatively, bristling. "She works for the Company."

"The what?" Sarah asked. She mentally ran through all of the organizations she had learned in the CIA, but came up blank.

"The Company is an organization full of people with powers." Peter hissed. "They claim they're trying to do good, but all they end up doing is hurting other people."

He said these words just as Lou turned to look in the window of Weinerlicious. When she saw who was with Sarah, her eyes widened, and she left her car, walking as fast towards the restaurant as she could without drawing attention.

Sarah started to shift her body into a fight position, but Peter pushed her behind him and raised his hands. To Sarah's amazement, his hands began to glow a light blue. He held them out in front of himself in defense as Lou walked in.

"What do you want?" Peter snarled at Lou.

"What are you doing here? The last I heard, you were running from the Company." Although Lou had raised her hands in peace, her voice was sharp.

"And the last I saw you were kidnapping people like me and putting them in holding cells."

"Not everyone. I mean, some people actually cooperate with us. Take Chuck for example…"

At this Sarah pushed Peter aside, leaped over the counter in one swoop, grabbed Lou and pinned her to the wall. At the same time, she could hear Peter yelling, "Sarah, be careful! I don't know what power she has!"

Ignoring him, she leaned down close to Lou and said in a forced whisper, "Where – is – Chuck?!" Lou just smiled serenely back at her, unfazed.

"You won't hurt me, Sarah." She said in her light, strong voice.

Sarah released a growl that would have made Casey proud. "Why not? Beating you senseless will probably help get a confession!"

Lou looked up at her, pronouncing her words softly and slowly. "I could tell you where Chuck is, but unless you give me the chance, I can't tell you what happened to him these past few weeks."

Sarah gave her a harsh, terrifying look, but put Lou back down on the ground and let go of her. However, Sarah put her arms on either side of the wall, making a miniature cage. She leaned forward, her head practically touching Lou's. "So start." She commanded.

"No." Lou shook her head. "Not here, not now."

Sarah was about to protest, but then looked at all the civilians around them, going into shops or walking to their cars.

"Okay."

"Meet me at my restaurant tonight, at 10:00." Lou ordered, then walked out, her breezy smile coming back onto her face just as soon as she was out of the shop.

Sarah looked at Peter, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere, but feeling anxious at the same time. "Do you think she meant you too?"

"I don't care if she did, I'm still coming with you." He said, finally letting the blue light extinguish from his hands. "If she attacks you, you're going to need more than a fancy fighting stance to beat her off. And plus," he tapped his head, "built in lie detector." He gave Sarah a kind smile. "Don't worry, we're going to get Chuck back Sarah, I promise."

Sarah felt herself give Peter a small smile. Then she heard Casey calling her name, and the smile slipped off. She whipped around, and out of the corner of her eye saw Peter turn invisible just as Casey came barreling into Weinerlicious.

"Where were you last night, Walker?" Casey bellowed. Sarah mentally cringed as she remembered that she was supposed to be investigating local warehouses last night, for the third time since Chuck's disappearance.

"I…feel asleep." Sarah could feel Casey's eyes boring into her.

"You feel asleep?" His voice was dangerously soft.

"Yes." Sarah's voice was hesitant and lifted, the way it always turned when she had to lie. "I feel asleep. I've just been so tired looking for Chuck and staying up with Ellie all the time…" She spread her hands helplessly, feeling that if she went on, Casey would see through her act.

He looked around the restaurant, and for a split second, Sarah was terrified that he would see Peter, even if he was invisible. "I know there's something you're not telling me Walker."

"Why would I hide anything from you? You and I both want Chuck back." She argued. She knew he couldn't argue that she was working against Chuck, he knew her too well to know that that was next to impossible. Then again, the spy business made their living off of next to impossible events…

"This is something you probably think you've got to do alone. I don't know what it is, but don't do it. You may think you're helping Walker, but your lady feelings are going to get Bartowski and yourself in even more trouble then you're already in." And with that he stormed out of the shop, nearly smashing the glass out of the door as he closed it behind him.

Sarah just stood there and looked after him. A few minutes later, Peter reappeared. "Does he always act like that?" He asked. "Oh, wait. Yep." Sarah sighed, looking over at him. This telepathy stuff was getting to be a pain.

* * *

Sarah and Peter walked into Lou's sandwich shop, Peter invisible, Sarah carrying a gun and knives in her jacket.

Everything in the shop had been moved. Sarah could see the chairs and tables stacked behind the counter. All that left was just a blank spot from the door to the counter with nothing else but Sarah, Peter and… _oh no_.

"ELLIE! Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital? What are you doing here? "

"Just about what everyone else is doing here, Walker." Casey stepped out from the shadows, several others behind him.

Sarah saw to her horror that Ellie, Awesome, Casey and Morgan were all gathered with her in the shop.

"I broke Ellie out of the hospital. It was totally awesome." Awesome chuckled to himself.

"We all got calls from this "Lou" person asking us to come here. She said she had something to tell us about Chuck. If you think I was about to miss this just to be the helpless patient..." Ellie trailed off.

"And indeed I do have info on Chuck." Lou skipped out into the open, leaping over the counter gracefully. "And Peter," she added, "I already know you're here, so just come out already."

There was a tense pause, and Lou called out once again, "Peter, do your really want me to unleash my power on unsuspected victims?" There was another pause, and then Ellie screamed as Peter appeared out of thin air. "Excellent." Lou said.

Peter glared at her. "I just want you to know that whatever you tell us better be the truth. I can -"

"Read minds, yeah, yeah." Lou rolled her eyes. "As impressed as I am by your many powers, I have more important business to attend to."

"Telling us where Chuck is." Sarah reminded her.

"Right, Agent Walker. And I have to warn you, if you use the gun or any other weapons you probably brought, I will be forced to leave in any way I can, and that includes painfully and using victims. That goes for you too Agent Casey." Sarah and Casey shot each other panicked looks that Ellie didn't miss.

"Sarah, Casey, what does she mean by "agents"?

"You'll see." Lou chirped happily. "Don't worry. I'm going to tell you guys everything." She looked more excited than Sarah had ever seen her. She walked carefully up to Peter, who stared dangerously down at her. It was an odd contrast, the tall, glowering man against the short, grinning woman.

"Peter," Lou began, "do you know what my power is?" Peter shook his head, a frustrated look on his face. "Illusion." And with that, Lou's sandwich shop suddenly turned into the Buy More.

Sarah jumped, but, having more experience in the area of powers, maintained her cool. "Everybody stay calm." Ellie was clutching to Awesome, Morgan was shouting something about aliens, and Casey, as always in a situation he didn't understand, had whipped out his gun. Sarah knew it was time to take control.

"Agent, put that gun away!" She shouted. Sarah saw Casey's surprised look, along with Ellie's. "Didn't you hear her?!"

Reluctantly, Casey put the gun back in his coat. "Wonderful. Thank you, Agent Casey." Lou smiled in Casey's direction, lowering her head slightly in acknowledgement. He scowled back at her.

"Now, because of my power, I can show you first hand what happened to Chuck. All that I remember. And Peter here," Lou nodded in Peter's direction, "can testify if I am lying."

Suddenly, there was a tinkle of bells and Sarah knew that the door to the shop had opened. It calmed her down, knowing that whatever Lou could do was just an illusion, and not real.

"Sorry I'm late, Lou. Traffic was horrible." Everyone stared in shock as Anna suddenly appeared. "Ohhhhh, did I come too late?"

"No, you're lucky, we were just starting." Anna ran over to Lou's side, nearly bouncing with excitement. Sarah glimpsed something on Anna's back, but she was moving too much for Sarah to make out what it was.

"Anna? I can't believe this! You're with the psycho alien? We are so broken up!" Even if she hadn't heard his voice, Sarah would have known that these words belonged to Morgan.

"Morgan, calm down. I'm with the good guys." Anna said.

"WE are the good guys, Ms. Wu." Casey tried to speak up, but Anna silenced him with a piercing glare. "Sure you are. And I'm sure that big, shiny gun you love using so much is just a fake." Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid Casey."

"Enough." Lou finally spoke up. "It's time to start. But you should all have the back-story first. Ellie, Devon, Morgan, do any of you know what the Intersect is?"

* * *

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Dr.Peppper-Drinker who was the only one to answer the trivia question. (Spoiler for episode 9). Yes, Pier 9 was where Lou was picking up her illegal salamis, where we got our first glimpse of Fulcrum, and of course, the kiss between Chuck and Sarah. Also, we found out Bryce was alive (but I really don't like to reflect on that, it's bad memories). 


End file.
